I Don't
by Professor Evans
Summary: One-Shot. Hermione is getting ready to marry Ron but when certain memories come back to her she wonders if she is doing the right thing. H/HR


**Here is a little something I wrote while taking a break from my other story and letting my beta catch up on the chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

**

Hermione stood in front of a mirror in Ginny's room of the Borrow. She ran her hands along the fabric of the gown she wore; a white gown, her wedding gown. It was a strapless a-line gown with beading all over it. Her hair was pulled up into a bustle of ringlets held together with pins. A small tiara with a veil rested on top of it and the veil fell far behind the train of the gown.

An older woman walked in who looked just like Hermione. She smiled softly to the image of the young woman who stood in front of her. She quickly wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes.

"You look wonderful dear" the woman said while lifting up part of the veil and covering her face.

"Thanks Mum" Hermione said.

"Your father is waiting for you."

Hermione nodded and watched as her mother left the room. She took one last look at herself before picking up the bouquet of red roses, she was grateful she had talked Ron out of the orange flowers, she hated orange. She took a deep breath and left the room. As she walked down the stairs she saw her father waiting with his arm out stretched. Hermione smiled and took it and stood by the back door of the borrow. Her smile faltered a bit as she didn't feel right about this wedding. Something was nudging her in the back of the head; something that wanted to be remembered.

She watched as Luna walked down the aisle and then Lavender. Her maid of honor Ginny followed them and Fleur and Bill's young daughter Victoria walked down the aisle throwing white flower petals along the lace runner. She turned and smiled slightly to her father as the wedding march played. She took a few steps before something started to form in her mind.

_Hermione walked up to the bar giggling madly as she sat down next to Harry. Hermione was throwing her twentieth birthday party at the Leaky Cauldron. She had gotten a little drunk._

"_Hermione how much did you drink?" Harry asked his words slurred from his drinking._

"_I lost count" Hermione giggled and hiccuped a bit._

_They both starting giggling before ordering another round of drinks. They sat at the bar seeing who could out drink each other with Hermione surprisingly in the lead._

Hermione shook her head; that was the night of her birthday she never remember what happened that night she had been to drunk. She took a few more steps before she noticed Ron wasn't looking at her but rather Luna. She silently started to cry as another image appeared.

_Harry and Hermione were leaning against the bar drunk as could be nursing glasses of beer. Hermione hiccuped and then both went into a fit of giggles. Harry turned and looked to her with a grin on his face._

"_Do you believe in soul mates?" Harry asked taking a swig of his drink._

"_Of course but trashy romance novels will do that to you" Hermione giggled._

_Harry laughed before finishing off his beer and ordering another one._

"_I believe I found mine. She is smart and the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She happens to be sitting right next to me"_

"_Oh Harry stop" Hermione said hitting his arm with them both falling over in a fit of giggles._

Hermione looked up and saw Ron quickly move his eyes from Luna to her. She smiled and he smiled back but Ron's smiled didn't seem to reach his eyes. She reached the alter and her father lifted the veil up over her head and kissed both of her cheeks.

"I want you to know that your mum and I are proud of you no matter what happens."

"Thanks dad" Hermione said and watched as her father took a seat next to her mother.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness this marriage of equals. Please take a hold of each other hands." The clergyman said

Hermione handed her flowers to Ginny before turning to face Ron and grabbing his hands.

_Hermione looked down at Harry and smiled before whispering in his ear._

"_Can I tell you a secret?"_

_Harry nodded and grinned to her_

"_I've never really loved Ron. Everyone though we would end up together so we believed ourselves"_

_Harry grinned before whispering in her ear._

"_Can I tell you a secret?"_

_Hermione nodded and looked into his eyes._

Hermione shook her head again as she looked to Ron.

"Do you Ronald Billus Wesley Take Hermione Jane Granger to be you wife, for richest and poorest, sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"And do you Hermione Jane Grander take Ronald Billus Wesley to be your husband, for richest and poorest, sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I"

"_I've never really loved Ginny. That's why I broke up with her"_

_Hermione smiled and hiccuped._

"_Then who is it that you love?" Hermione asked running her fingers through his messy black hair._

"_It is you Hermione. I love you"_

"_I love you too Harry"_

Hermione looked Ron as she saw his smile falling.

"I Don't" Hermione said

Everyone in the audience gasped as they heard what she said. Hermione only looked to Ron not caring what everyone else thought.

"Ron, you know as well as I do that we are only here because everyone wanted us to be here. We never gave someone else a chance. I know who my somebody is now I'm giving you the chance to find yours."

Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek before winking to Luna. She threw her veil to the ground and lifted up her gown running back down the aisle.

She reached the front of the borrow and found the one person she was going to meet. Harry stood on the gravel driveway leaning against Sirius's old motor bike with his arms crossed. He was dressed in a black form fitting shirt and blue jeans with black boots on. He looked up and smiled to her.

Hermione went running over to him and Harry lifted her up and swung her around.

"I had a gut feeling I should be here" Harry said looking to her.

Hermione only smiled before reaching up and giving him a deep passionate kiss. It was returned with a passion that she had never felt before.

_Hermione watched as Harry stumbled to the fireplace ready to go home. She watched as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire place._

"_Promise Harry, if you mean it you will there for me on my wedding day"_

_Hermione didn't get an answer for he disappeared before he could say anything._

Hermione climbed on the back of the motor bike as Harry revved it up. She waved to her parents as they watched.

"It's about time" her father said

"Yes it's about time" her mother agreed.

Hermione smiled to them before turning to Harry.

"You know I hate flying" Hermione said grabbing on to him.

"I know I'd figure we'd take the scenic route to my house.

Hermione only laughed as they went down the dirt road.

_Hermione stumbled into her flat that night and saw Hedwig at her window holding a note in her claw. Hermione grabbed it and petted her. It only said two words._

_**I Promise**_

_Hermione placed the letter on the edge of the desk and went off to bed, she didn't see it fall into the trash nor would she remember it the next morning._

Hermione laughed as Harry lifted her up bridal style and carried her into his house.

She did remember and so did Harry.

* * *

**A very short one shot but I'd figured I'd write it anyway. Just a warning that this has not been beta so leave your nasty reviews to yourself about spelling and grammar errors. I'm sick and tired of getting them.**

**Until next time,**

**Professor Evans**


End file.
